


Advice from the Heart

by derelict_mansion



Series: Don't Get Involved [4]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derelict_mansion/pseuds/derelict_mansion
Summary: Steven needs some dating advice and Kitty can't help but share motherly wisdom.
Relationships: Kitty Forman/Red Forman, Steven Hyde/Original Character(s)
Series: Don't Get Involved [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Advice from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Steven/Ruby 70s Show AU, but farther on on the story. Scenes will be numbered as I get them solidly planned out and written.   
> Thank you to the people who have left encouraging comments!

-in the living room of the Forman residence-

Kitty is dusting the bar and television in preparation for Bob and Midge (and potential dates) to come over for cocktails.  
Hyde enters from the open doorframe leading to the study and kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Forman, can I talk to you?" he stands a little uncomfortably, thumbs tucked into his belt loops and shifting his weight from foot to foot as though he'd rather be leaving.

"Well of course Steven! Here, sit."  
Kitty leaves the dustcloth on the bar and seats herself on one end of the couch, patting the cushion beside her.

Propping himself against the arm of the couch, he speaks slowly and looks around the room as he talks, mostly at the floor and his shoes.

"Well... it's like this, okay? Me and Ruby... Well, Ruby...." he pauses, rephrasing his thoughts  
"I like Ruby. We hang out a lot, and she's cool. And I think she wants to.." he pauses again, clearing his throat and shuffling his feet.

Kitty nods in a friendly and hesitant way, prompting him to continue.

Frustrated, Hyde tries to explain his thoughts. "And I've.." he looks up, clears his throat again and then, to his boots again "and uh, she's.." he trails off.

"Honey, I'm a nurse. If there's a problem, you know, _down there.._ we can get you tested.."

Quickly he cuts her off "No it's, well.. See, Mrs. Forman, in my career I've tried to.. attend enough performances and be drunk enough that I'd forget which one was first."

Perturbed but keeping her big smile, Kitty prompts him again "Uh huh..."

"Yeah well, her first... would be me." he finishes his statement, waiting for reply like a judge's verdict.

Kitty looks questioningly into his face and then asks hesitantly, making a guess  
"And you don't want to? You need to tell her you're not ready?"

Steven, with a slight sound of exasperation, began kicking the toe of one boot against the heel of the other.

"Oh I want to, and if she was easy then I'd have no problem goin' for it." he pauses again.

"But.. that's not what girls want, right? She's not gonna want her first time to be with a dirtbag." his left heel gets a swift blow for its impertinance, but since it belonged to a new boot gifted from Jackie, it withstood the abuse.

Curls bouncing wildly, Kitty shakes her head firmly.  
"Steven." she states with an almost disciplinary tone "You are _not_ a dirtbag. And Ruby is a nice young lady.", she taps her leg with a palm in emphasis.  
"Now, I might be a little gray but _I_ used to be a nice young lady. And I know, what young ladies want is someone to be considerate of their feelings. If she says stop, you stop. If she says 'oh that's nice', then you keep on going."

Neither speaks while the words make their mark. After a few moments, Kitty pats a pillow on the couch and fluffs it into shape.

"Do you want a hug?" she jokes, breaking the silence.

Steven smiles, standing up and shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Nah. Thanks, Mrs. Forman."

"Oh, any time, Steven. You know that." she stands and pats his arm, staying and watching as he exits the living room through the kitchen.

-

The door swings shut after him, and Kitty wells up with emotion, bringing a hand up to her wobbly smile.

Red enters from the front door, removing a work glove and stops when he sees Kitty wipe her eyes.  
"Was that Steven? What did he say to you?" he demanded, already tuning his boots to ass-kicking frequencies.

"No, no" she waves her hands and smiles "He just needed some advice."

"Ah. Well..." Red trails off and affectionately pulls her close for a one-armed hug. She turns to hug him fully, and lays her face against his chest.

"My little mama bird, always making sure all is well and safe in the nest" he murmurs

"Oh, Red. You keep us safe," Pulling away to look up at him, Kitty then bounces onto her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and then pats his face gently.  
"I keep us _fed._ " **a-HA ha ha ha haa...**

-


End file.
